David Backes
| birth_place = Minneapolis, Minnesota | draft = 62nd overall | draft_year = 2003 | draft_team = St. Louis Blues | career_start = 2005 }} David Backes (born David Anthony Backes on May 1, 1984) is an American professional ice hockey right winger for the Boston Bruins of the National Hockey League (NHL). After two seasons of junior with the Lincoln Stars of the United States Hockey League, David was selected 62nd overall by the Blues in the 2003 NHL Entry Draft. Following his draft, he joined the Minnesota State Mavericks men's ice hockey of the Western Collegiate Hockey Association, spending three seasons in the college hockey ranks. Foregoing his senior year with the Mavericks, David turned professional with the Blues, joining their American Hockey League affiliate, the Peoria Rivermen. Midway through the 2006–07 season, he was called up to the NHL and secured a roster spot with the Blues. Following his fifth season with St. Louis, David was chosen as team captain. Internationally, David represents the United States. He is a one-time Olympian, winning silver at the 2010 Games in Vancouver, and has played in three IIHF World Championships. Playing Career High School Career David played three seasons of prep hockey with Spring Lake Park High School in Spring Lake Park, Minnesota graduating in 2002. As a senior, he was named All-Conference, All-Metro, All-State and was a finalist for the 2002 Minnesota Mr. Hockey award. He was joined on the Star Tribune's All-Metro First Team with future college teammate, Travis Morin of the Dallas Stars. David's high school team included future Minnesota Wild forward Jarod Palmer. His number 5 has been retired by the school and hangs at Fogerty Arena in Blaine, MN. Junior/College Career After spending parts of two years in junior hockey with the Lincoln Stars of the USHL, David was selected in the second round, 62nd overall by the St. Louis Blues in the 2003 NHL Entry Draft. Prior to joining the Blues, David played three seasons of college hockey at Minnesota State University, Mankato, where he was named to the 2005-06 Men’s RBK Division I West All-America Second Team and the 2005-06 ESPN The Magazine Academic All-America First Team. Immediately after his third and final college season, David was signed by the Blues and assigned to the Peoria Rivermen of the AHL for the final 12 games of the 2005–06 AHL season. NHL Career Following his first NHL training camp in September of 2006, David was re-assigned to the Rivermen, remaining in the AHL for the start of the 2006–07 season. Several months into the campaign, he was called up by the Blues and played his first NHL game against the Pittsburgh Penguins on December 19, 2006. Forty-four seconds into the game, David registered his first NHL point, a second-assist on a Doug Weight goal, giving the Blues a 1–0 lead. St. Louis went on to win the game 4–1 while David recorded 10 minutes of ice time. The following game two days later, David scored his first NHL goal 10 minutes and 47 seconds into the first period versus the Los Angeles Kings. The goal came on a backhand shot past Kings goaltender Dan Cloutier helping the Blues to a 5–2 win. A month into his initial stint with the Blues, David was re-assigned to the Rivermen on January 21, 2007, for three days, after which he was recalled. Spending the remainder of the season with St. Louis, David completed his rookie season with 23 points (10 goals and 13 assists) in 49 games, while also recording 13 points (10 goals and 3 assists) in 31 games with Peoria. Among NHL rookies who had played at least half the season, he ranked 13th in points-per-game at .47. In 2007–08, Davidcompleted his first full season in the NHL, improving to 31 points (13 goals and 18 assists). Becoming a restricted free agent in the off-season, David signed a three-year, US$7.5 million offer sheet with the Vancouver Canucks on July 1, 2008. The Blues quickly matched the offer, keeping David in St. Louis through the 2010–11 season. With a new contract, David tallied 54 points, including a career-high 31 goals, in 2008-09, finishing second behind winger Brad Boyes among Blues scorers. He added 165 penalty minutes while playing in all 82 games for the first time in his career. During the season, he scored a career-high four goals on April 2, 2009, in a 5-4 win over the Detroit Red Wings. David's efforts helped the Blues reach the playoffs for the first time since 2004. Matching up against the Vancouver Canucks in the first round, the Blues were swept in four games. He recorded a goal and two assists in that span. In 2009-10, David's offensive production decreased to 17 goals and 31 assists for 48 points in 79 games. Following the retirement of Keith Tkachuk in the off-season, he took on the role of the alternate captain for 2010–11, the last season of his contract. A month into the campaign, on November 12, 2010, David signed a five-year, $22.5 million contract extension, keeping him with St. Louis through the 2015-16 season. Leading the Blues in scoring midway through the season, he was named to his first NHL All-Star Game in 2011. As the NHL adopted a draft to determine the teams for the first year, Backes was by Team Staal 33rd overall among 36 players. David recorded three assists in a losing effort, as Team Lidstrom won 11–10. Backes completed the season matching his personal best total of 31 goals while adding 31 assists for a career-high and team-leading 62 points over 82 games. With a +32 rating, he came within one point of the NHL Plus-Minus Award, behind Boston Bruins defenseman Zdeno Chara. Late in the 2010–11 season, Blues captain Eric Brewer had been traded away to the Tampa Bay Lightning leaving the leadership position vacant for the remainder of the campaign. During the off-season, on September 9, 2011, David was chosen to succeed Brewer, becoming the 20th captain in team history. He scored 24 goals to go with 30 assists in 82 games played during the 2011–12 NHL season. On July 1, 2016 (after ten seasons with the Blues organization, leading the club as captain for 5 years), David left the team as a free agent and agreed to a five-year, $30 million deal with the Boston Bruins. International Play }} Following his rookie NHL season, David was named to the United States' national team for the 2007 IIHF World Championship. He played in 7 games contributing a goal, 2 assists and 6 penalty minutes, as the U.S. finished in 5th place. Again, he suited up for Team USA at the 2008 IIHF World Championship, contributing an assist and 35 penalty minutes over 6 games as the U.S. finished 6th. Competing for a third consecutive year at the World Championships in 2009, David registering a goal and 4 assists in 9 games. The U.S. placed 4th, losing to Sweden 4-2 in the bronze medal game. On January 1, 2010, David was named to the United States' roster for the 2010 Winter Olympics in Vancouver. He recorded a goal and two assists over six games, helping the United States to the gold medal game. They were defeated 3-2 by Canada in overtime, earning silver. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International International Statistics Awards & Achievements *2001-02 Finalist, Minnesota Mr. Hockey *2002-03 All-USHL First Team *2003-04 All-WCHA Rookie Team *2004-05 All-WCHA Third Team *2004-05 WCHA All-Academic Team *2005-06 All-WCHA Second Team *2005-06 WCHA All-Academic Team *2005-06 RBK Division I West All-America Second Team *2005-06 ESPN The Magazine Academic All-America First Team *2010 Olympic Silver Medalist *2010-11 NHL All-Star Game (Jan. 30, 2011) *2011-12 Frank J. Selke Trophy Finalist Personal Life In 2012, David got his private pilot license. He has flown many planes. He is currently pursuing an applied organizational studies degree with an nonprofit leadership emphasis from MNSU and was formerly studying to become an electrical engineer. Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:St. Louis Blues draft picks Category:1984 births Category:NHL captains Category:Boston Bruins players